The One That Got Away
by whore-tense
Summary: <html><head></head>AU! Logan Mitchell is living a normal life. Everything changed when he met Kendall, a simple music man who currently living in quite a poverty.</html>
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Where you going?" asked by my roommate. "I'm going on a date tonight." I told him with a bright ambiguous smile on my face. "Where are you going to take her?" He asked me once more while smacking a fistful of chips in his mouth. It's funny how I still understand a word he's saying. "Are you going to take her at some library again?" "No, not this time…" I still have that ambiguous smile in my face. "We're going to a hotel downtown." He wasn't expecting that I'd say that. He coughed for a good minute, throwing off some chips in the red carpet of our room. I'd tried not to laugh with the thought that he left on me, but it was a tempting thought that only lust could understand. "Why so shocked?" I asked him with a playful smile. "Are you serious?" He stood up after falling down from coughing excessively. "It's not what you think. We're just going to the hotel café. We heard there's a great band playing tonight, so we thought why not go there." I explained everything, erasing the dirty thought we both implied to each other. "I see. Well, have fun!" He said, giving me some kind of good luck with the tone he used. "Thanks, Carlos! Sorry, you'll be lonely tonight." I said to him, comforting him. This has been the 9th Wednesday where he'll be spending the night alone, looking at the moon. "It's okay. I'm used to being lonely. Anyway, I'm going to sleep early tonight. I still have some unfinished works to do." He got to the bathroom to take a quick shower and wore his pajamas. "I'll be leaving now!" I screamed. "K. Have fun, Logan!"

I left the apartment, all dressed up and ready for the night that would surprise me. We both had planned for this night, but there are things that might happen that aren't in our agendas. I smiled along the walk; the hotel isn't that far a walk, anyway. The moon is shining bright tonight, must be a good sign. Only God knows what will happen tonight.

I keep on playing with a small box down in my pocket. I'm very anxious for this evening. I hope nothing would mess up like what we see in movies. Such painful and sad endings they always end.

The streets are dimmed, with its light inviting people and mysteries around the corner. Things happen in our street; crimes and miracles are one of the few. People have warned be to be afraid at this time of night, for who knows what will happen, but not a single ounce of nervousness was present in me. I'm walking confidently with a bright smile on face, ready to blind anyone. It seems that my smile is my weapon in war. Oh, how vain of me to think of that.

Finally, I'm here at my destination, not a single scratch on me, I guess I have God's speed tonight. I'm ready! I'm ready to take whatever fate will throw in me.


	2. Hotel Café

Thoughts: I didn't put any notes on the first chapter. How stupid of me! Anyway, this whole story is patterned to P!nk's "The One That Got Away". The I can only picture Kogan in the story of the song so I did this. The first chapter is confusing. It's a Kogan story, then suddenly Carlos and Logan was in the first scene. Hahaha! Anyway, here's the continuation.

Chapter 2: Hotel Café

I stood by the exit door of the café, waiting for her arrival. I have a sick tendency to arrive an hour in advance to meetings. I don't know why, but for some reason, I'd like to be ahead. 9 P.M. isn't much advance, anyway. I just watch as people pass me by, looking at me, looking at things, doing something, talking about something. People, sometimes, are so interesting to observe.

It's almost an hour. She's on her way, I suppose. I just can't wait for this night. It's been a while now since we met and this is one fine special night for us.

By the time the clock strikes 10, my phone rang. I don't expect anyone from calling me this late but her and I was right. It was her. "Hey, where are you now?" I asked her with a concern in my tone. "I'm not coming. I can't go." She said in a speedy way. "What do you mean you're not coming? This is a special night for the both of us!" I said, getting a little frustrated now. Well, who wouldn't be? It's like the moment you've been waiting for and then just like that it won't. It's such a bummer. "Well, my grandma got into an accident and I need to go to the hospital. I'm sorry." She said. "Camille, you know that this is the night, the night of our 2nd anniversary… And this is the first time wherein we won't go to some park, library, or any of that kind of place." I'm so upset right now. I can't help but to grasp the little box inside my pocket so hard that it almost been crushed. "I'm sorry, this is an emergency. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She said, trying to get on my good side. Since, I'm such a sucker for her, I let it slide. "Okay. Take care of yourself and good luck with your grandma." I said suite disappointed. "Thank you, Logie. I love you. Bye." She said all sweet and innocent. "Bye, love you too." With that, I shut my phone.

I almost left the hotel when suddenly I saw the people entering the café and the band preparing. I guess it won't harm me if I went inside to check them out, after all this one of our agendas.

The whole café is quite grotesque. The place is quite dark, minimalistic, and somehow artistic. I love the ambience, the sound, everything. No wonder it's filled with people, the only thing is that it's filled with classy people. The kind of people which they think they are on top. 'Elitists', I guess, would be the proper term to describe them.

All tables are occupied by twos. It's only who's alone in a table. People are staring at me. I can see in their faces the picture of sympathy, apathy, and shame. Well, I did not come for their pleasures; rather I came here for my own. So, butter biscuits! Let them stare!

The band is about to play, perfect, just perfect. It's weird to call them a band, there are only 2 people in there and both of them are playing guitar. "Hi, good evening. I'm Kendall and he's Dustin. We're Heffron Drive and we'll be serenading you guys all throughout the night." He said in a deep, sweet, low voice. I can't help to conclude that their performance, although lay-low, would be beautiful. I'm not much of a fan of acoustics, but there's just something in that boy that says "We're gonna rick you're socks off." Well, let's see.

"This first song is called 'Love Letter'. This is for all the people who have been trying to get that dream person of theirs." He looked at me. He seemed to notice that I'm the only one who's alone in the crowd and pretty much, my seat isn't that far to the stage. I ignore that by sipping my drink. He strummed his guitar lightly. And then on the first strum he sang _"Wait, you're just the girl I've __Wait, you're just the girl I'm looking for. I thought that I'd stop by to just say hi, and see how you're doing. Don't hesitate. It seems to me, we're meant to be. Well maybe I should leave, I should leave. I don't like rushin' into this kind of thing." _I have to say, it isn't much poetic, but the crowd seem to love it. There's something in his voice that soothes the crowd and even me. It's just wonderful. The song starts to speed up; he still strummed his guitar as lightly, as gracefully as possible. His voice and song is very catchy. No wonder people are calling them great her. He really knows how to perform and he really does have a beautiful voice. I'm just really fascinated at him.

There were rap parts in the song and I think that the crowd wouldn't love it. But, it turns out differently, the crowd loves it. They were jamming the whole time. It fascinates me how could they do that; how could they hypnotize people with their music. It's quite new.

"I love your energy tonight. It's new to us. This next song is a cover; I know you guys will be familiar to this. It's been getting in our heads for quite a while. Sing along, if you guys knew the song." He said, still having that deep, sweet, low voice. "_You took my hand you showed me how…" _I can't believe it. He's singing one of my favorite songs. And, coincidentally, this is our song. The crowd loves it, and apparently, love is indeed in the air, as I see couples snuggling with each other. If only Camille was here. _"When someone said 3 years from now, you'll be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out…" _The crowd is singing with him. It's amazing. His rendition is just beautiful.

The song is finished. Before he starts another one, he interacted with the crowd. "How's everyone doing tonight? I can see that you guys are having a love fest tonight! Naughty!" He said smirking at us. Well, he isn't that comedic, but still he managed to make the crowd giggle. "Hey waiter, can you give me some Tequila. Don't worry, I'm legal!" He requested. The waiter did give him his drink and he took a sip from it. "Mmm, that some drink they serve in here. Well, someone's here spending the night alone." He noticed me again. I just smirked and looked down so that no one could notice me. "Hey sir, can you please join us here in stage?" I looked at him, and then looked around, and then I mouthed "Me?" "Yes sir you." He said smirking. I stood up and went to the stage still with a smirk in my face.

"What's your name, sir?" He said.

"Uhm, I'm Logan."

"Well, what seems to be the problem, Logan? The whole café is filled with couples and lovers. You seem to be the only one to be alone tonight?"

"Well, you're alone with him too, that makes us 3 all alone."

"Touché! But, seriously now, my friend, what's the problem?"

"Well, uhm… It's quite a long story and I don't think the people would be interested."

"Okay, then. If you don't want to share, that's alright. We'll just play a song." The crowd went in awe as I go to my seat. "This next song is called 'Better Get To Moving'. Now, I want you all to stand up and slow dance." The crowd stood up and get to moving. Oh, hockey pucks! I'm alone. I'll just sip my drink and don't mind them. Although, I'm still having fun and loving how they played.

It's no life their amazing. I'm captivated at them. How come they aren't signed to a record label? It's just weird to see their talent just be seen here in small places, when they could actually go big. Sigh!

They played for a few more song and still not breaking that description I made them. They were just great in there. They finished and the applause of the crowd was endless. They were really impressed by them. It's hard to believe because people from this group are hard to please. There's just something in him that mesmerized the crowd.

The crowd started to flee. The café is about to close and, of course, they too are about to head home. "Hey. Wait a second." I said calling Kendall's attention. "Oh hi, you're that dude who's alone, Logan right?" He asked me. "Yep." I said in a low voice. "So, what's up?" He asked me. "I just want to say that you guys have a great performance tonight. This is my first time of seeing you guys." I said to him enthusiastically. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you love it. It's quite rare to hear comments like that." He said smiling. "Hey, Ken, I gotta go now." Dustin said fleeing off. "Sure, bro." "Are you kidding? The crowd loves you!" I said to him. "Well, we don't hear much from them. This is actually the first time that someone approached us and said that our performance was great. So, thank you. It really means a lot to me." He said. Appreciation is everywhere in his tone and I don't think he's lying with what he said. "Really?" "Yeah." He said in a low voice. "Uhm, boys, we're going to close the café now. Mind if you go home now?" The manager said to us. Clearly, we weren't paying attention to the clock. "Okay, then." We both said.

"We're do you live?" I asked him.

"Just a couple of blocks from here"

"Great! Let's go. My place is near to yours."

"Awesome."

We both walked to our own places, and since we both shared the same directions, we walked side by side. It was kind of awkward for a minute. We're both silent, none of us were speaking. Until I break the awkward moment. "So…" I said in a low voice. "Where do you go to school? I suppose you're still studying." I told him while having my head down, looking at the pavements we're walking. "I don't…" He said in a low voice as if he was embarrassed. "What?" I asked turning my head to him. "I don't study anymore. I dropped out." He said shaking he's head and looking to the sky. "Wait, why?" I asked him all sincere. "My family's business got bankrupt and then eventually they got a divorce. Now, I'm living on my own and if I have to make it living on my own, I have to drop out of school." He said to me. "That's just awful. Why didn't any of your parents took you?" I asked him. "I'm the one who asked to live on my own. They're the ones who need to have parents. How can they take care of me, when they can't take care of themselves?" He said to me, he's getting a little frustrated. "So you're able to survive on your own?" I asked him once more. "Yeah, it's been tough. I have to depend on these gigs to survive. I depend everything at my music; food, house, clothing, everything! Sometimes, I only eat once a day. It's hard but I need to survive." He said putting his head down. "That's tough, buddy!" That's the only thing I could say to him.

I can't take how much I pity him. He really has a messed up life. People keep on complaining at simple things, and here he is still standing strong not complaining one bit. I've only met him for only hours, but I feel like he's someone special.

"Well, I opened up. Now, it's time for you." He said smiling. "Time for me to what?" I said getting a little nervous. "Why were you alone tonight?" He said, still having that smile on his face. "Well, supposedly I and my girlfriend are going on a date tonight. It's supposed to be our 2nd year anniversary date. But she didn't show up. Her grandma got into an accident. I was about to leave, but I saw you and the people, so I thought, why not try to hang out for a while." I said to him. "That sucks. It's one special night." He said with concern present in his tone. "I know. But she said that she'd make it up to me tomorrow night." I said to him smiling. "Well, that's good. Are you still going tomorrow night at the café?" He asked me. "Yeah, I love your performance and she really wants to see you guys perform." I said to him. "Thanks." He said.

Not for long, we reached my place. "This is you're place?" He asked me, studying it. "Yeah, it's just a small apartment." I said to him. "You live with you're parents?" He asked. "Nope, they want me to live independently, so they sent me here. They visit often, though." I said to him. "Oh nice." He said. "Well, I'll leave you here. See you tomorrow night." He said turning his back on me. "Wait!" I said stopping him. "Can I…" "What?" He said wondering. "Can I have your number? So that when we need you, I can call you." I said to him getting all shy. "Sure." He said unhesitant. We both exchange our numbers; promising to call on each other and stuff. "And there's something I need to give you." I said to him. "What's that?" He was quite creep out by the thought. "This." I showed him the small box that I was playing to a while ago. "What's that?" He asked again. "It's suppose to be my promise ring to my girlfriend, but since she didn't come and after hearing your story, I want you to have it. Sell it. Put it on e-bay. Put it in a pawnshop. It ain't that much but I hope it will help you." I told him. "Dude, this must have cost a fortune!" He was shocked at what I gave him. "Are you sure? I mean this is for your girlfriend." He said still in shock. "Yes. I can always buy her a new one. Consider it as a tip." I told him. "I don't know how to repay you. No words can supply my gratitude to you." He said. He was thankful to what I gave him. "No problem." "Kay, I'll leave you now! Thank you again! Bye!" He said smiling, then he walk away. "Bye!" is the only thing I could say to him.

I went up to my room. Carlos is already sleeping like a baby. Its midnight and I probably need to sleep. I changed into my underwear and went to my bed. I closed my eyes to put me to sleep. Counting sheep is the thing that I should do, but suddenly, I thought of him. I don't know why I thought him. I don't know why I'm so concerned at him. Do I even like him? Am I not the person I thought I am? After all, his words were like heaven in my hurricane. And Maybe I'm a sucker for a guy with a guitar and a drink in his hand. Sigh! There's just something special about him...


	3. Thoughts

Notes: I got sick this week, that's why I haven't updated this quite earlier. I rushed this one. It's kind of crappy. I didn't use my somewhat "highfalutin" sentence structures. This is also a bit short. Sigh! Anyway, should I rename Logan as Hortense now? HAHAHAHA! That will happen... Eventually! HAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Thoughts<p>

I woke up in the morning without opening my eyes. I can't believe I manage to sleep with a dilemma in my head that still bugs me. I _shouldn't_! I already have a girlfriend and I _love _her. Why should I find for another lover and especially a guy that I just met in a café in less than a day? More importantly, why am I thinking of this again? I _should _be forgetting about this!

"Why are guys so noisy? It's early in the morning!" As I open my eyes and scratch it a little. "What do you mean early?" Carlos said while playing "Guitar Hero" with James. "Yeah, it's like 10 o'clock." James said. I didn't know that I've already slept for 10 hours, or so I think. "That must've been some date, huh? What time did you arrive, anyway?" Carlos said, still having that concentration in that video game they're playing. "Well, first of all, Camille didn't show up so I didn't have a date. But I manage to have good time at the café, so I arrive here by midnight." I told them. "I told you Camille was getting bored at you." Carlos said laughingly. "That's not the point. Her grandma got into an accident, so she needs to say no to me." I said a bit disappointed. "That's tough." James said.

Speaking of Camille, I promised her to write her a song for her to perform in her class. Thank God, the teachers decided they cancelled classes today. We really need this day off. Well, kind of a day off. I pulled out my notebook filled with notes that I managed to compose. All it needs are words.

Well… What if… Maybe… Just maybe…

"Hey guys, can you listen to this? Tell me if you'll like it." I told them grabbing my guitar and strumming it as I sing:

_"__Oh oh I stood by the exit door of the hotel café. He was playing with his band. I've always been a sucker, had a weakness for a boy with a guitar and a drink in his hand. His words were like heaven in my hurricane. My knees buckled under I thought everyone was watching me. Watching you save my life with the song. You were mine__  
><em>_In the back of my mind. Oh just for one night just for a while."_

I went blank with words. I don't know how to continue it, so I stopped. "That was it?" Carlos asked. "Nope not yet, I'm having a block." I told him. "Well, it was good. Acoustic, laid back; just good. Finish it." James kind of appreciated the song. "The lyrics were odd, though. It seems that it's in a girl's perspective." Carlos noticed what I did. "Well, I'm not the one singing it. It's for Camille. She's going to sing it in her class. She needs an original song. So I offered her to make me write the song." I told them the real score. "But still… It seems that the ly –" Before he could finish his sentence, Carlos was cut by a knock from the door. "I'll get that." I opened the door and it was Camille. "Hey." She said as I opened the door. "Hey. Well, you're quite early today, beautiful." I said smiling at her. "Oh, speaking of the devil!" Carlos said seeing Camille. "Why? What's up?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just letting these guys hear the song that I'm writing for you." I said to her, still smiling. "Oh, can I hear it?" She said making the 'pleading' face. "That won't work this time. It's not yet finished and I want you to be surprised." I said to her. "It's beautiful, though! You're going to love it." James said while playing with Carlos. "Well, how long should I wait to hear your 'masterpiece'" She said with a sarcastic tone on 'masterpiece'. "It's a surprise. You'll hear it before the due date. I promise." I said to her giving her assurance. "Okay, remember, there's only about 3 weeks left." She warned me. "Don't worry I got this." I said to her smiling.

"Hey, does she still owe you or something?" Carlos said, still playing. "Uhm…" It's all I can say. "Oh. Well, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean –" I didn't waited for her to finish her sentence. I hold her so tightly. "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't mean it. I'm not mad at you." I whispered to her. With that, I guess she calmed. She is one of my weaknesses. I can't stand seeing her sad or in pain. It destroys me inside. I want her to be always smiling. I just want her to be happy. "Anyway, how was your night last night?" She asked me. There's still sadness in her eyes. "I was supposed to leave early, but I got interested and stayed." I told her smiling to assure her that she didn't hurt me.

"Really? Did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Yep, the band was amazing. It's too bad you weren't there you. You could have love the whole time; couples everywhere, singing and just being romantic."

"Oh… So how was the band?"

"Oh they were great! Their songs were amazing; romantic and amazing. And both of them are good looking."

"Pfft… I'm sure none of them are my type. Come on, describe them to me."

"Well, of course, both of them are musicians and you love musicians."

"What else?"

"The backing guitar and vocals have facial hair, and kind of a simple man. You love those kinds. The lead was…" At this point my heart just went crazy and my mind turned blank. I need to fix myself. I don't want them noticing anything. "Well, the lead is definitely your type. He's tall, blonde, dirty blonde to be précised, and has crazy eyebrows. Plus, he has beautiful green eyes…" I stare at the blank air for a good minute, not thinking about anything, or not minding anything at all. It was until Carlos yelled. "LOGAN!" "What?" I woke up to a blank day dream. "What happened?" "You tell us. You were staring in the air for some minutes." He told me. "Well… I just realized something." Wait, where am I going with this? Why did I say this? I'm still confused. "Realized what?" Camille asked. Okay, Logan you need to find an alibi fast. "That I'm… I'm… I'm not worthy." Well, let's hope that would work. "What are you saying?" She chuckled. "I'm saying that, you're better with that guy I was talking about." I said acting all disappointed. "Awe, Logie. You're the only man for me. I promise!" She's about to kiss me when I stopped her. "Wait! I haven't taken my bath yet, neither have I brushed my teeth yet." I don't want her to say I'm icky. "Okay. Go take a bath." She said smiling. "You guys are a weird couple. Seriously, it's not even funny." Carlos said while I enter the bathroom. "Well, clearly you won't understand people who are dating 'because you're always playing with James." I think my girl just won an argument over Carlos.

I took off my clothes, opened the faucet and sit in the bathtub. People always suggest me to take the shower instead, but I like the tub better. It made me more relax and calm inside, well not this time.

As I was taking a bath, the thought of him went through my head again. My mind can't escape from him, can it? But this is wrong! I shouldn't! Why am I thinking of this? Why am I acting weird when he got into the subject matter a while ago? Am I insecure? In denial? What? Things are in my head. I don't know what's even happening. I'm just so confused with everything. I can't pull my mind straight!

Suddenly, everything's becoming blurry. I'm getting really dizzy and I'm starting to lose my consciousness. I guess I need some more sleep…

The next thing I know, I was lying in my bed. I can't move a muscle and everyone's looking at me like I'm dead. "What happened? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked them trying to get up. "You lost consciousness and somehow drowned in the bathtub." Camille said getting worried. I looked at Carlos and his face is quite really disturbed. "What's up with him?" I asked. "Well…" Camille said. They were all kind of awkward with what I asked. "He had to do mouth to mouth on you." Camille said quickly. "WHAT?" I screamed. "Well you're not breathing and he's the only one who could do it." James said as if scolding me. "I told you don't use the bathtub." I guess it's my fault that I almost drowned in our own bathtub.

"Are we still going tonight? It's okay for me if we're not, as long as you're okay." Camille said. I nodded my head. "Yes. I'm feeling okay now, well, thanks to Carlos. And nothing's going to ruin our evening!" I said to her looking into her beautiful eyes. She smiled at me. "Hey Carlos, Would you mind?" I asked him. "Yeah sure, James would be staying anyway." He said. I guess the plan is okay. It's time to have a good time, or I wish I would!

* * *

><p>Notes: Told you guys it's quite horrible (especially for those who aren't much of a fan of Lomille.) Anyway, there's something in Chapter 4 that's really sweet! I promise that! ;)<p> 


	4. Night of Passion

Notes: I've been writing this for a while... This could have been divided into 2 chapters, but that would ruin something... Anyway, here it is. FINALLY! After what? 2 weeks? Sorry about that! Oh I had to change the rating, because of an inappropriate part... That "inappropriate" part may be encountered again in the up coming chapters... But for now enjoy... lol!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Night of Passion<p>

What a crazy day it has been! Things happened really fast. Thoughts are still lingering in my mind; thoughts that should have been forgotten, or should have never even exist. Who's to blame? I'm the one who's making it hard. I'm the one who's making things more complicated when in fact it's just so simple. It's simple to say that I'm confused with my feelings and that I shouldn't worry so much. I never thought love could be this confusing and intricate.

It's 10 o'clock once again. Everything seems to be the same, just like last night. The lighting, the people, the ambience; everything is the same except, only this time I'm with my girlfriend.

"Everything looks classy in here. Why didn't you tell me this is going to be classy?" Camille said while shifting her eyes. "Well you are classy; you and that beautiful blue dress of yours." I smiled at her. "Oh you!" Snuggling my left arm and resting her head in my shoulder.

"Good evening everybody. I'm Kendall Knight and that's my friend, Dustin Bell, and we're Heffron Drive. We'll be serenading you all night." Finally, they came. As soon as I heard those his voice, I was once again captivated. The atmosphere is very different when his around. It's like the whole room has been smoked with marijuana. It's very addicting, and, in my case, quite dangerous.

He strummed his guitar first. It's a different song this time. It's not familiar to me. After a few chords he opened his mouth and his charming voice came out. "_Have you ever got the feeling you're drawn to someone? And there isn't anything they could have said or done? And everyday I see you on your own, and I can't believe that your alone, but I over heard your girls and this is what they say…_" And by that, everything disappeared. I see nothing but him, hear nothing but his voice. I can feel only his aura dominating the whole place. I'm just sitting in my seat, watching him perform, watching him save my life with a song. I don't know what kind of witchcraft or hypnosis he's doing, but it sure is working. It's working not just on my brain nor just on my heart, but also on my soul. His voice, or rather should I say, his presence is inviting me to be owned by him and to own him.

I see everyone captivated also by his performance. Everyone is just feeling the moment. They feel the romance that his implying. I feel just the same way!

I looked at Camille. She's looking at him interestingly. "His voice is really _something._ It's captivatingly beautiful. No wonder you stayed here even though I didn't showed up." "Well…" It's all that I can say as we watch him. "He really sets up the mood!"

He finished it as gracefully as possible. After his last note, the crowd applauded. They really _appreciate _their playing. "I guess with that reception, you guys really liked it. Here's another one. Hope you guys won't get sick with acoustics. It's all that we can do." He said jokingly. He again played an unfamiliar tune. Well, of course, they write their own songs. This time the song is quite more vulnerable. The mood is somewhat melancholic compared to their other songs that I've heard. "_Turn all of the lights off cause I don't want to wake up right now. Sheltered with all our safety, we'll hold hands until the sun comes out. Turn all of the lights off, 'cause I don't want to wake up right now. Sheltered with all our safety, we'll hold hands until the sun comes out. We'll pretend we know what love's about"_ The lyrics we're really deep. Listening to it makes my heart dive into a blue melancholic ocean.

Camille's grip on me became tighter. I guess she feels the emotion. "I love you, Logan!" She said to me while not taking her eyes off at the performers. I was about to open my mouth to speak but the song came to this part. "_Slow down little lady, you're going way too fast. Let's not try and rush this, come one, we'll make it last. Slow down little lady, you're gonna waste your time."_ "Well… This is awkward." I said to her smiling.

She quickly kissed me. The emotions were just strong. It's really so inviting. The night is just full of passion and romance which nobody can ever deny that time. As the song progresses, my emotions are just building up strong; stronger than ever. As these emotions grew stronger, my conflictions and confusions also grew. I just don't know anymore.

I looked around to see how the crowd was doing. Some of them are in tears, some of them are snuggling, and some are taking advantage of the moment. Oh, the passion that's surrounding the whole place. It's such a wonderful thing.

The song ended with a deep outpour of emotion from him. Emotions are such intricate and delicate thing that we have inside of us. It's hard to manipulate. Sometimes, you can't control it that you just burst everything. A performer always has to control his it when he's on stage. He must use it as a somewhat like of a tool to make his performance better. He must practice what he preaches. And that he did in this song of his. The audience just felt every emotion he have for the song. And with that, I heard the loudest applause from the crowd.

"Whoa! Everyone's alive tonight!" He said. "Care for a cover this time?" With that he started playing Maroon 5's Secret. The one that I noticed first was his falsetto; he really needs to work on it. But the crowd seems to be fine with that and he's making them smile with the song. He's really a great performer.

They perform few more songs. All of them were original. All of which are great! As the crowd makes the sound of their performing an extra, a minority, I made it the only thing I could hear. My focus on him never fades. Not a single distraction to call my attention. He's everything to me at that point in time. I think I should consider myself lucky that Camille hasn't moved his eyes from them either… Or should I be jealous?

The evening got deeper. The clock strikes at eleven. Their job is done. People stood up, took their things, and left in a rush. As we stood up from our seat, I can't help but notice his smiling face turn to a frown.

The room got empty; it's just the four of us left. We approached them and I introduced her to him. "Hey! Kendall! Another great performance tonight, just like last night!" I said to him smiling sweetly. "Thanks man!" He said smiling back at me. "I see you're girlfriend's here." "Oh yeah, I forgot! Kendall, this is my girlfriend, Camille. Camille this is Kendall." They exchanged hi's and shook each other's hand. "You're performance was great! I can't believe I missed it out yesterday." Camille said. "Why, thank you!" He said while smiling. "Oh, Logan, have you…" I quickly cut him. "Uhm, there's time for that." I said. I don't want Camille to know what happened, or what suppose to happened, yesterday. "Oh, I see!" He said.

"So, where do you go to school?" Camille asked him the dreaded question. By that minute, I quickly turned my view on him, thinking how he would react, since it's a personal matter. "Well…" He said gathering some words on how to say it.

"I don't go to school anymore." He said quite sad

"You graduated already?"

"No. I drop out."

"Why?"

"My parents got into a divorce and I want independence from them. To survive, I must give up education."

"That's so sad! I'm so sorry." She said while patting his back. "It's alright. I'm quite used to it." He said faking a smile. I looked into his green eyes and all I see is pain and sadness.

Time passed by. We chat a little, exchange humors, and stuff. He really has a sense of humor for a guy _like _him. It was really fun. We felt like, we known him for a long time already.

"Hey, I gotta go now. It's already 11:30. It's way past my curfew." Camille said. "I'll take you home." I said to her. "Hey, Kendall, you're still going to be here tomorrow night, right?" "Yeah, you guys still going here tomorrow?" He asked. "Yep, see you!" I said to him turning my back on him. "See you!" He said. As we exit the café, I keep on turning my head on him.

We walked down the sidewalk to get to her house. It's getting cold and freezing and I noticed that Camille was already shivering. So I took off my jacket and wore it on her. She needs it more than me. "Awe thanks!" She said smiling and leaning on me.

"So, what was that thing that Kendall said?"

"What thing?"

"You were supposed to do something, but you said there's time for it. So what was _it_?"

"Uhm… You know… Things… Bleep blap bloop!"

"Come on just say it to me."

"You'll find out soon. It's not the right time." I said to her trying to escape the question she asked. "Alright then…" She sighed. "You know what? This was a perfect night." "How'd you say so?" I asked her smiling. "It's one of a kind. I've never felt like this before. All romantic, the music, the ambience, then the two of us just snuggling… It's a different thing; peace, calm, and serenity." She said embracing my torso as we walk.

We didn't speak a word. We just walked while she was embracing me. I can feel her _warmth_ lingering through my body. The streets are empty, the streetlights perfectly illuminating the sidewalk with beautiful glowing moon in the sky. This is indeed a perfectly romantic evening for two couples who are indeed madly and deeply in love to each other. I guess, this is the answer to my confliction. Or am I just enforcing this to my mind? Enforcing what's _right_…

We reached her house, the lights were already out. Her parents must be sleeping already. "Do you have a key? If you don't, you can crash in my apartment." I said to her. "Yep, I do." She said getting the key in her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said to her. She smiled at me and I turned my back on her. "Wait!" She shouted. I turned to her and she quickly grabbed me and kissed me. I think this is our most passionate kiss ever. It was just us, expressing our emotions to each other and nothing even matters. It was for a good minute until she pulled back. "I love you." She said to me smiling. "Truly, deeply, and madly?" I joked to her. "You're so corny." She said while beating me painfully with her bag. "I love you too." I said to her hugging her.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I said to her. "I'll see you too." I turned my back on her and walked to go to my apartment.

It was a long night. I can't torture myself anymore thinking of different possibilities, thinking of my emotions, etc. Anywhere the wind blows! Go with the flow. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. If I ultimately fall in love with Kendall, so be it. And if I stay with Camille and have a happy family with her, then so be it as well. The Nile isn't just another river in Egypt, ain't that right!

I stopped at the front of the hotel, noticing Kendall looking at the sky. He looks so fascinated at the sky tonight. "Hey! You're still not going home?" I sat beside him and looked at the sky as well. "Not yet. The stars are incredibly shining great tonight. I can't miss this." The stars are indeed unusual tonight.

"Hey, want to go somewhere special, somewhere of a great view of them?" He asked me.

"Where would that be?"

"There's a garden at the back of the hotel. There's no lights there, so it's pretty dark, just the perfect place to see these babies."

"I don't think there is…"

"Just come on!" He quickly grabbed my hand and went to the garden he was speaking. It was beautiful! The surrounding is filled with flowers. It is indeed dark in their, but the illumination of the sky brought the colors in.

We lied down the grass and looked at the beautiful sky. "It's just perfect, isn't it?" He said to me. "Yep, plus the moon is quite bright too!" I said to him. "Tonight is indeed a perfect and romantic night, even the sky is celebrating." He said melancholically, still looking at the sky like a bewildered creature. I was struck by what he said. "How'd you say so?" "Well, the environment a while ago said so!" He said smirking at me. "Touché" I said to him smiling. After that he turned his view again to the sky frowning.

"Alright, what's the deal? As soon as you dropped your guitar and the people all left, you've been all sad and melancholic. So what's up?" I asked him.

"Well, if I said 'nothing', would you believe me?"

"I won't!"

"Then, I can't answer you're question."

"I know that you're bummed with something. You're face and that green eyes of yours are screaming it! So don't deny it!"

"Make me! Let's… Let's just look at the sky!"

"Kendall, don't make this hard, please! We're friends, right?"

"Alright! I'm… I'm… I'm jealous of everybody in the café and I really envy you tonight."

"Why would you be?"

"This isn't the first time, you know?"

"Well, can you at least tell me the story?"

"I've always felt this jealous feeling, ever since my girlfriend left me."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, she had to leave me and go to California. She got into acting and a talent agent found her."

"That's sad… Do you still get in touch with each other?"

"Rarely…"

At that moment, I felt his longing for a lover. Silence covered the environment, and it made me think. All of the sudden, all was clear to me. At that point in time, I want to caress him with my fingers, to let him know that I'm here for him, to let him know that he's not alone. "Anyway…" He broke the silence and continued his explanations. "Every night, I see all these couples getting intimate with each other. Showing their affection for each other in every chance they can have. And I'm just a lonely jester, singing my hearts out giving them the emotions they need." I can see his frustration in his face. "Then, one night I saw you. I saw you sitting all alone. By that, I had the hope of sharing the misery I'm suffering that time. But then came this night… Back to square one, I guess…" He said with a tear in his eyes. "You know what? You're over reacting." I said to him trying to comfort him. "I just feel so alone!" He said screaming and turning his back on me. "Well… You got me… I'm here for you. Are you still alone? Plus, you still have Dustin." I said to him patting his back. "He's not much of my friend; he's more of an acquaintance." He said to me. "Well then, I'll be your friend. I'll be here for you." I said to him smiling. He then turned to me and smiled. "Isn't it weird that we only have met for more than 24 hours and we already consider our relationship as close friends?" He asked me smirking. "We've been open to each other and we don't hate each other." He giggled a little.

He resumed looking at the sky, while I stared at him, studying his profile. Then, a thought came to me. "Hey…"I said calling his attention. "What are you're thoughts with the LGBT?" I was afraid to get to that, 'cause I might regret that I asked it. Oh well, the deed is done. "Uhm…" He said, afraid getting into such topic. "Oh, let's just change the topic…" I said trying to avoid the awkward moment. "You know what? Let's discuss this. I need to get this off my chest." He said looking me into the eyes. "Get off what?" I asked him all sincere and soft. "Logan… I'm… I'm bisexual. So my answer to your question is I love them and I support them." He said to me, still looking at me in the eyes. I was shocked by his answer; speechless is all I can ever do to react on this. "Well, this is awkward." It's all that I can say. "Do you hate the LGBT?" He asked me. "No, I don't. I'm just confused right now. I just don't know." I said to him quickly looking away. "It's alright… You'll soon find the real you." He said smiling at me. "Thanks Kendall." I smiled at him.

"This garden is really beautiful!" I said, changing the course of topic. "I know. This is where I write my songs. I always get inspiration at this place. Whenever I'm feeling down or something, I always sneak in here at night. I would just look at the stars and this garden and I will have that urge, that hunger, to write a song. Without this place, I don't know what will happen to me. It's one of my treasures. Is that even possible? Calling something your treasure when it's not even yours?" He asked me. I got a little confused, but I know… I understand… "Yes…" I whispered to him. It's really illogical, isn't it? Calling something you're possession when it's not even technically yours. That's what I'm feeling right now. 'Cause he's always been mine. He's always been mine. All this time! He's all mine… All mine… In the back of my mind! "Thank you for saying that. At least someone understands me." He giggled. "You know what? You're like this garden." "How come?" I asked him smiling. "Both of you are _beautiful. _Both of you are simplistic. And both of you are _deep_." He said to me smiling back. "Thank you." I said. "Which reminds me, can I call you 'Hortense' instead of Logan?" He said. "Why?" I asked him. "You don't like my name?" "It's not that. Hortense means garden in Latin… Well sort of. And this garden reminds me of you. So, pretty please?" He looked me in the eyes, pleading like a child wanting a toy at the toy store. "Alright… I guess you can." I smiled at him.

We stayed for a couple more minutes; chatted about things, exchanged laughs. Then, the clock strikes twelve. "Hey!' I said to him calling his attention. "I gotta go. It's already midnight and I still have classes tomorrow." I said to him. "Alright, I'll walk with you. It's getting late, anyway." We both stand up from the spot where we were lying.

We walked down the street towards our homes. My eyes were feeling heavy and my vision is getting all blurred. I almost fainted along the way. Thank God, he was there by my side. "Hey are you okay? If you can't take it any longer, I'll just carry you." He said to me. "No, no, no, no! I'm fine I can still take this!" I said to him. I can be so stubborn at times. Well, that's just me.

The streets were covered with fog. I can't see anything but a big blurred cloud covering up our way. The next thing I knew, he was by my side and we were in front of my apartment. "So this is good bye for now. I'll see you tomorrow night." I said to him. He then approached me and he putted his lips near to my ears. My heart is about to explode. I don't know what will happen to me and my heart. "You know…" He whispered softly with an _evil _tune. "I'm always been attracted to you… From the moment you entered the café."

He licked my neck up to my lips. When he reached my lips, he kissed it. He kissed it filled with passion and lust. I was about to retreat but my lust and love for him overwhelmed me. I succumbed to my emotion, thus giving into him. He grabbed my crotch and it was what I was wanting for him to do. My conscience cannot take it, thus I retreated. "Isn't this wrong? We're going to do _it_ now? Right here, right now?" I asked him getting all worried. "You can't stop what the heart wants, Hortense! Com one let's do it in that corner." He pointed at the gap between the building of my apartment and the building next to it.

It seems pretty easy to be in the dark. No worries! All you have to do is the _actions._ It's already midnight. No one would hear you. All are sleeping like a baby by this time.

He tore my clothes, exposing me naked in the cold. He strips down, as well, and then kissed me once more. We didn't care about the coldness of the night; all we care about is giving into each other's desire.

"Do you want _it_?" He asked me morbidly. He's a thief in the night, and I am his victim. "Yes." I said to him. He reached for his _rod_ and pointed it at my face. I have no choice! I must do it! I must please him! Back and forth! Back and forth goes my head as I hear him moan. I never did this, but it feels just so natural of me. As if I know what I'm doing. My mouth loves it; I can feel it secreting the saliva like a dog. "Yes! Yes!" He screamed with passion. My speed got more rapid! I was touching him in all parts of his body; caressing every part of it! "I'm… I'm…" He moaned as his loads blast off to my throat, drinking all of it. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked me. The enjoyment and excitement still lingers in my body that all I can do is nod. "Let's take a rest for a while, Logie…" It's the last thing I heard of him as my vision starts to fade.

I kept hearing my name. Darkness still consumes my vision. And finally, he screamed my name at my ear. My visions quickly recovered. "What happened?" I looked around and it's as if I'm floating. Then, I looked at the sky and saw his face. "We're here! And you fell asleep while we were walking. I even thought you fainted, and then until I heard you snore." He said to me. He was carrying me the whole time and all those were a bunch of dreams. Lies of reality… Illusion of my head… But I admit it, I love it.

He dropped me while I stand on my feet again. "Well this is awkward…" He said to me with his eyes widening, revealing his beautiful green eyes, and a dirty smile on his face. I got curios why he'd say so. I studied myself, if there's indeed an awkward thing. Then, I looked at my pants, showing an obvious boner. My face turns into red with shame as I tried to cover it up. "It's okay… I get that too. Nothing to be ashamed of…" He said to me, still having that looked.

"Well… Uhm… Thank you for this night. Thank you for being my _new_ _friend_." I said to him. "Thank you too." He smiled at me. "I guess, this has been a good night for the both us." He said to me putting his hands on his pocket. "Yeah…" I told him. "You better go to sleep now. It's getting really late. Plus, you got unconscious along the way." He said with concern in his tone. "I guess so. Good night, Kendall!" I said to him smiling. "You too, Hortense." He blinked at me and walked away. As I try to enter my building. Poor shame, this night was to end…

* * *

><p>Notes: I wished I did the ending right... Hope you guys love this one!<p> 


	5. Plans

Notes: Oh God! I haven't updated for almost a month! So sorry! Just got back on school, so I'm pretty much busy. Anyway, I still have some time doing this, so I won't give up! As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to the ending in my draft notebook, but still... Anyway, this is a bit rushed and short. Supposedly, I'm going to make 3 chapters (including this) as one, but since it'll be pretty much too lengthy, I have to cut it into 3 parts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Plans<p>

It's been a week since we met. As days goes by, our relationship as friends grow, not to mention, my feelings and confliction also. But I couldn't careless. There's just something in him that mesmerizes me. He makes me forget all of my issues. He's my drug. It's dangerous as it's delightful.

"Logan! Logan!" The teacher called as I stare in the oblivion. It was a good five minutes till I reacted to her calling as I see her face already annoyed. "Uhm, yes, Mrs. Schneider?" "Explain to the class the meaning of isotope." She said. I stood up and explained what she wanted me to explain. "Isotopes are variants of atoms of a particular chemical element, which have differing numbers of neutrons. Atoms of a particular element by definition must contain the same number ofprotons but may have a distinct number of neutrons which differs from atom to atom, without changing the designation of the atom as a particular element. The number of nucleons in the nucleus, known as the mass number, is not the same for two isotopes of any element. For example, carbon-12, carbon-13 and carbon-14 are three isotopes of the element carbon with mass numbers 12, 13 and 14 respectively. The atomic number of carbon is 6; therefore the neutron numbers in these isotopes are 6, 7 and 8 respectively." "Thank you. Now, please pay attention!" She said quite annoyed.

After awhile, the class ended. I quickly went to my locker to fix my stuff and finally have lunch. "Hey!" Camille said bashing the locker door. "Oh, hey what's up?" I really didn't want to talk to her. "Well, you're not talking to me. I forgot to return your jacket, and you're all blank today. What's wrong?" She said melancholically. "Uhm, nothing's wrong." I said to her silent, and quite disappointed. "Do we have to go through this?" She sighed. I didn't say a thing. I just bowed down and didn't mind her. I'm just feeling so low today. "Well, isn't there anything you want to ask me?" She said smiling and her eyes moving to the poster near us. "Uhm, yeah… Will you…" I looked at her with nervousness. "Will you buy me frozen yogurt?" I can't ask her out yet. It's the right time. And she deserves something grander. "Fine." She looked at me with disappointed.

As soon as she left, Carlos approached me. "I supposed you asked her already for the prom." I shook my head and looked down. "Wait, why?" He asked. "This isn't the right time and place. She deserves something grander than being asked on the hallways." I told him my one and only excuse. "Well, how about you? Find a date already?" "Well, I'm going to ask Jennifer Woods." He said. "One of the Jennifers? Yeah, good luck with that." I told him sarcastically. "Well, the 2 were really evil, but Jennifer W. isn't. She's kinda sweet. I think she's just being pressured." He said. "Well, good luck with your situation. I'm off to ask my prom date." He fled and left me alone as I resume fixing my things.

"Here's your frozen yogurt! Now, is there anything you want to ask me?" Camille arrived and handed me the frozen yogurt. "Well… Uhm…" I can't say a word as I look into her pleading eyes. I guess I have no choice. I have to ask her here.

When all hopes were gone, the speakers said an announcement. "Attention juniors and seniors, the prom for this year will be cancelled. Thank you." "Never mind..." Camille said disappointed. As much as I want to not ask her yet, I don't want the prom to be cancelled.

I quickly stormed at the principal's office to complain about it. "Well, thank God, the student vice president came." Principal Ikeman greeted me as I enter his office. "Uhm, why do you have to cancel the prom?" I asked him.

"The band that was supposedly to play on the prom cancelled us." He said.

"Just because of that you're going to cancel the whole prom? Well how about the glee club?"

"They're in New York for the national show choir competition."

"Uhm, the Jazz band?"

"The last time they performed on a prom, tomatoes flew everywhere."

"Wow! Uhm, there must be someone who can sing or has a band in this school."

"Well, none of them would like to volunteer."

I almost lost all hope, thinking that we should let go of the prom this year. But then, it hit me. I know a certain someone who could play for the event. "Sir, what if I find you a band that would play on Saturday night? Would you not cancel it?" I told him, crossing my fingers. "It'll be a delight, but I doubt you'll find one." He said to me. "I'll be back." As soon as I went out of his office, I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed his number. How pathetic am I? It's like I'm calling for Spider-man to save me.

As I hear the phone rings, my heart started to beat faster than usual. Finally, his cool suave voice was heard. "Hello?" "Hey Kendall, are you busy or something?" I asked him as I played with my eyes. "No. Not really. Actually, I have nothing to do. What's up? Wait, shouldn't you be in class by this time?" He asked me. "Well, this is a bit of an emergency… Can you come here at my school? I, actually we, need you." I said to him, a little panicked. "Sure, I guess? What for?" He said curiously. "I'll explain later. Just come over here at New Town High." I said anxiously. He didn't speak a word for a few minutes. He didn't hang up, for I still can hear him breathing over the phone. "New Town High?" "Yeah, it's just a few blocks away. Please, I just need you." I pleaded to him like a poor baby. "Sure, if it's really important to you." He said as if he cared for me.

I stood by the gate, waiting for him to arrive. It took him about a good 10 minutes to go to my school, and as I expected to him, he walked his way. "So… What's up?" He asked me. "Uhm…" I looked at his beautiful green eyes and got lost. "Just follow me. I'll explain everything later."

I took him to the principal's office. "Sir, I found the band that will play on this year's prom." I told him as I presented him Kendall. "Him?" He questioned. He's probably thinking that Kendall's just a one man band. "I have a partner, sir." He said courteously. "Well then… You seem familiar, son." He said while studying Kendall. "Well… I…" He stuttered. "Yeah, I remember you now!" Principal Ikeman said smiling. "You're Kendall Knight. You dropped out 2 years ago. Why did you dropped out? You're one of a kind. All of your teachers have nothing to say about you but praises." He said while sitting in his chair. "It's a long story, sir, and it has something to do with my family." Kendall said without making any eye contact on him. "I see… Anyway, so you have a band now?" He asked. "Yes, sir, but we're only a duo. So I don't know if you would consider that as a band." He giggled. "Well, The White Stripes is a duo and they're a band." Principal Ikeman said kiddingly. "So how much?" He asked quite frankly. I didn't expect that this would be the immediate topic. And I know Kendall wouldn't say anything. He is such a humble guy that he might give it away and do it for free. But I know Kendall needs this. He needs the money. So I think it's time for me to intervene. "Whoa! Whoa! As the band's _manager,_ I think I have the rights to discuss this matter." I said having a grin. "Wait, what?" I covered Kendall's mouth so that he won't say anything, of course that resulted into an awkward moment.

When Kendall and I are finally on the same page, we've discussed about the money. "How much would you typically pay the performers?" I said to Principal Ikeman straight. "A thousand dollars for each member of the band…" He said. "A thousand?" I asked quite unsatisfied.

"1, 500?"

"One thousand and five hundred dollars?"

"Two-thousand! That's the highest I can give! Deal?"

"DEAL!"

After that long encounter with the principal, Kendall went a little sentimental. "Thank you!" "For what?" I asked him. "For giving me this." He smiled. "You're the only one that fits in the job." I said to him. "You could have let me give it away, you know?" He said, still smiling. "I can't let you do that. I can't and I won't!" I said smiling back to him. "Why not?" He became a little serious. "'Cause I know what you're going through. And you actually need the money." I said to him. "Thank you, Hortense! You really are one special person to me." He said to me messing up my hair. "Stop it or you'll make me blush!" I don't need to lie to him. "I want to see that!" He continues to mess my hair and took what I said as a joke. I enjoyed it, of course. But something went to my head. "Uhm… Kendall? Can I ask you a favor?" I asked him. "Sure. What is it?" He said. I whispered to him my _plan_ for tonight; detail by detail. "Yeah, I think I can pull it off. Just stay calm. I'll do everything!" He said to me smiling. "Thank you." I smiled at him. "Oh I almost forgot. You didn't tell me that you studied here." I said. "Well, you didn't tell me yours until now." He smirked. "Touché!" I giggled. "I'll see you later!" He said as he exits the gate.

* * *

><p>Notes: So there, pretty crappy. :| You probably hate me right now. Please don't. :( I promise to make the succeeding chapters MAGICAL! THIS I SWEAR! Haha! Don't worry I'll update this by next week. :D<p> 


	6. Tell Me That You Love Me

Notes: Finally! Found some time to update this. Thank God, it only took me for over a week. Hahaha! This is a bit short. I didn't rushed this as much as the others, so I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. A little Kogan in here, but this is more Lomille-centric chapter. Please do forgive me for that. But I promise you, it'll help for the development of the story! :P So there, happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Tell Me That You Love Me<p>

The night of that day came. I assume she's still upset after all the ignoring that I've done to her this day. Well, I do have my reasons…

I texted her, trying to persuade her to even talk to me, alas, she won't respond. Sigh, she really wants me to _effort _on these kinds of things. It may be a pain in the ass for some, but I see it as a way to improve our relationship… Or so I thought…

I went to her house with my rough black coat on me. Quite sophisticated from a far, but the one with a good eye would always say it's worth nothing but garbage.

I knocked at her door, expecting her to open it with tear filled eyes, but I saw Mrs. Roberts instead. "Hi, Mrs. Roberts; where's Camille?" I asked her quite normal. "She's upstairs, sonny. She's been there ever since she came home. Did you do something?" She asked me. "Well, it's more of what I didn't that bothered her. And don't worry, ma'am, I'll fix this." I said smiling. "Well, you go upstairs and fix what you broke, you little love bird!" She giggled.

I went to her room and knocked at the door. I didn't get any response from her; she's probably thinking that people thought that she's sleeping like a princess. I didn't hesitate to turn the knob and entered her room. I stepped on her room carefully, not letting her to notice me. "Hey there…" I said as I approach her bed where she lies. "… So I heard you've been up here since you came home." I said to her, not minding that she's facing the wall. "Oh what do you care?" She said sarcastically. "Well, of course, I care. I'm your boyfriend after all." I said to her. "Are you?" She said without taking off the sarcasm in her tongue. "What did I do this time?" I said forgetting that I know my misdeed. She finally sat up and faced me. "You are such!" She said, beating me playfully with her pillow, and then covering her face with it and scream with agitation. "Seriously, what did I do?" I asked once more. She didn't say anything. She just covered her face and cry. "Oh, come on. Don't cry." I said as I hug her by her side. "Why didn't you ask me to the prom?" She sobbed. "Well, I'm not even sure if I'm going." I said to her. "What do you mean?" She finally sat straight up looking at me. "Well, my mother has to meet one of her friends from Chicago on Saturday. So I might not go." I said to her. "Wait, then why did you still fix the prom?" She asked. "I don't want your night to be ruined. I don't want it to be ruined because of me. I may not be there, but you still can have fun." I said to her quite vaguely, but I think she got what I'm trying to say. She looked at me in the eyes. "Darn, you're so cute."

I looked at her carefully, finally seeing that radiant smile from her, instantly forgetting the world around me. "Alright, before the both of us melt, change your clothes now." I said to her smiling. "Why?" She asked. "We're going on a date." I looked at her smiling. "Saturday, might not be our night, but we can still have this." I said to her smiling. "Okay then… Wait for me downstairs." She said smiling as I exit the door.

I waited for about a good 10 minutes. I heard the squeak of the door. How impatient am I, quickly standing up just to see here once more in her elegance? She walked down the stairs like a princess, no, a queen! Wearing, once again, her beautiful blue dress, she stole my visions. "You have to wear that dress, don't you?" I said to her, smiling brightly. "'Cause I know this is the only dress that would make me beautiful." She said looking sideway. Her statement made my heart sank. It's as if I failed her again. I hugged her tightly and whispered "You're always beautiful." After I said those, she hugged me more tightly. "Awe, you kids are so cute." Her mom said interrupting our moment. We slowly gave her that awkward look. "I ruined the moment." She said smiling at us. "Alright then, it's already 10:30! You better run along now! And Logan, don't forget to return her by midnight! You kids enjoy!" She said whilst pushing us to the door.

"So, we're we going?" She asked me. "You know the usual. You did enjoy the ambience, right?" I said to her. "Well, and the food was fantastic." She said.

We had a good walk down to the café. Few more blocks and I asked to stop for a while. "Why'd we stop?" She asked curiously. "Let's just say there's something you need to be wearing before we go there…" I said inconspicuously. "Okay?" She said. I folded my handkerchief into a thick piece of cloth, by then, I put it over her eyes.

"Why do I need to wear a blindfold?"

"You just need to, okay."

"Well, how am I going to walk without tripping? I can't see."

"I'll carry you, my queen!"

I carried her on the way. "Seriously, Logan, you're scaring me right now!" She's still doesn't have any clue on what's happening nor what's going to happen. "Just trust me. You'll be fine." We entered the café and signaled Kendall. He started playing the piano while greeting us. "Well, looks like our friends have finally joined us. Lady's and germs, these are my good friends, Logan and Camille." I put her down in the center of the café; at the very front of the stage. "Logan? Why'd you brought me down? What's happening? Are we here yet?" She asked. "Just stay here. Don't move. Don't remove that blindfold unless you're signaled too, you'll ruin _everything_!" I said to her. "Okay…"

I went to the stage to ask Kendall something. "Where is it?" "Over there in the counter, just ask the waiter." He said as he continues to play the piano. I went to the counter and the waiter gave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Greatly arranged, I'm pretty sure she'll love it. I stayed at that dark corner and gave Kendall another heads up, signaling him. "Hey, Camille, take off your blindfold now!" He screamed as she takes them off. "Why am I in the center of the whole café? What's going on? Where's Logan?" She searched wondrously for me. "Okay, folks, this next song is for this cute couple! It's called 'Tell Me That You Love Me'. Logan, you can come out anytime you want." He said. "_The situation turns around enough to figure out that someone else has let you down so many times, I don't know why, but I know we can make it." _He sang with his suave voice; embracing the room, making people fell in love like the very first time. While everyone is listening to Kendall's song, Camille, still, has no clue of what's going on. All she knows is that she looks like a lost sheep in that spot. _"So tell me that you love me, yeah. And tell me that I take your breathe away. Maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say. So tell me that you love me anyway." _I sang as I give back the bouquet to the waiter and walked down to where she was, grabbing her by the hips, asking her for a dance. "What's going on? Please, just tell me. I'm so confused right now that I'm starting to hate you." She whispered to me. "Just go with it. I'm sure you're going to love the end. And this is our moment, right?" I said to her smiling. "Well, I can't wait for the end, seriously." She said giving me that serious look. _"Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside is being shared with someone else. No where to hide, I don't know why, but I know we can make it, as long as you say it." _Kendall sang, giving up his emotions to the song. Both of us got caught in the moment. Romance flew in the air and nothing even matters but us. We both love the feelings we felt. It's like we've fallen to each other again. For a moment, I've forgotten that I've fallen to another man. How I felt pure!

"_Show me look what we found, let's turn it around everyday. I can hear what you say. Now, I know why, I know we can make it."_ And I stand corrected of my thoughts; his beautiful voice seducing my soul. Conflictions! Conflictions! Conflictions!

He belted in the last chorus of the song. Tears are actually forming in my eyes. His voice is just irresistibly succulent. How I loathe him for that. Then, the last note came and the waiter handed me over the bouquet of flowers. "What's that?" Camille asked. "Shh…" I smiled at her. I went to my knees, offering her the flower. "So… Tell me that you still love me after all the craziness?" I asked her. "What? Just tell me what's happening and maybe I'll say it." She said anxiously. "Camille Roberts, will you go to the prom with me?" I asked her, not removing my smile. She didn't spoke a word. She just bowed downed in silence. It got me worried, so I stood up and hugged her. "So, I guess that's a no. It's okay. I deserve it. Well, at least we have tonight." I whispered to her. "I hate you so much!" She said beating my chest. I can feel the hot tears flow from her eyes; her face, all wet. "Of course, I would go with you! That's what I've been waiting for. And all this time, I thought you're not going. You're just planning this all along!" She said, still crying. "Well, I want everything special for you." I said to her. "I still hate you!" She said snuggling more to me. It was just about us and nothing even matters. With that, the night ended. She did tell me that she loves me, well sort of…

* * *

><p>Notes: So there. Hope you like this one. Be ready for the next. The next chapter WILL be very lovely! Haha! It'll be up by either next week or so... Still not sure, it depends on my schedule... :)<p> 


	7. Prom

Notes: I am so very sorry. That it took me for OVER a month to update. School's getting quite harder and harder as days go by. This one's quite good, I think. Oh you'd be the judge. Haha! So there, happy reading! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Prom<p>

Finally! The day that seems to be the cause of all the dramas of yesterday has arrived.

I went to her house with my dad's old car. I'm in the right age to have a car, but still don't have one. Well, my parents did say that there's time for everything.

I knocked at their door to finally fetch her. Again, it was her mother who opened it. "Well good evening, Mrs. Roberts. Is Camille done?" I asked her. "She's almost done. She'll be down in a minute." She smiled.

I sat down at their couch waiting for her. I had a good 10 minutes observing, once more, at their living room. Her mother is quite _great. _Indeed, there's no doubt that she's Camille's mother.

At long last, she finally came down. "Sorry I kept you waiting." She said or so I've heard. I was distracted. My mind got hypnotized once more. I think I got the answer to my question now. But then again…

"Hey! Are we going or not?" She asked playfully, getting my attention. "You look so beautiful tonight. You are indeed a queen." I told her, still mesmerized by her beauty. "Well you're handsome with that suit of yours." She smiled. "Sorry if this is all I got. It's quite worn out." I said to her, quite disappointed. "I think it's perfect. And to be honest, it doesn't look worn out. The velvet redness still shines." She said touching my suit. "Well, I still think it doesn't match your beautiful dress." I said. "Oh stop it." She said playfully punching me. "You kids are cute. Reminds me of your dad met me." Mrs. Roberts said. "Now hurry a long. You don't want to be late, do you?" With that, we rode in my dad's car and went to the place.

"Well this is quite new." She said.

"What's new?"

"Us in a car. You're old fashioned most of the times."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying that in times like this, you would rather walk. This is quite a change from you."

"Well, tonight is special."

"I wish everyday is like this."

Finally, we reached our school. Since we're in public school, proms have to take place in the school gym. Still, they're kind enough to continue this.

We went to the gym, looking around. Although the whole place is decorated, it seems to be empty. We must be one of the early birds. Upon entering, Carlos quickly greeted us. "Hey!" He said. "Hi! So you actually got her. I will still not understand what kind of spell you put on her." I said. "He's getting annoying, so I have to say 'yes' in order for him to stop. Well, he's cute, anyway, and he's sweet." Jennifer said while looking at Carlos. "You better watch out for the crown. 'Cause we're going to get it." He said. "I don't think so, Carlos. Me and Logan's gonna get it." Camille said. "We'll see, sister." Jennifer replied. With that, they went to their seat.

"You find us a seat. I'm going to the comfort room for a while." Camille said. While finding where to sit, he suddenly shows up. "Hey Hortense!" He greeted me. I could not say a thing. Everything around me froze. He's all different. My heart quickly sped up. "Oh hey… Uhm…" Nothing! "Is everything alright? You seem surprised? Why?" I could not answer that. No! Not yet! This isn't the time! But! God! The temptation! "You… Look… Great… Tonight!" It's all I could say without making myself a complete fool in front of him. "Well. Thanks. It's an old one. I can't believe this still makes me look more human." He said. "Are you kidding me? You look human without that! You're now a fucking god! God! You're so beautiful!" I said to him completely forgetting my sanity. "I mean… You look great, dude! You look so great!" How I wish I didn't say that. "Oh kay… So where's should we put our equipments?" He asked, revealing that glowing smile, complementing his green bright eyes. "Down at the locker room, I guess." I said looking away from him as much as possible, so that he could not see my blushing face. I can't control myself anymore! "Okay… You're quite weird tonight, Logan. Should I be afraid or something?" He said. Yeah, maybe he should be afraid of me. "I don't know! I'm just nervous!" I said. "Just keep calm! Everything will be fine with you and Camille." He said while tapping my shoulder and walk away. If only he knows the truth…

I found a table near the stage and just in front of the dance floor. I think this spot is just perfect. Camille finally went out of the comfort room and sat with me. "Hey, you look kind of sick tonight, is something wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. I'm fine. Anyway, is this a good spot for you?" I asked her. "Yeah. This is fine. Actually, it doesn't matter, as long as you're with me." She said, leaning for a kiss. "Not now! Let's save that for tonight!" I said to her. "You're such a tease." She said while punching me playfully. "Am I? You're the one who's leaning for a kiss?" I said to her.

As we were chatting with each other, I saw James walking by. "Hey James!" I screamed to call his attention. "Oh hey!" He said. "So where's you're date for tonight?" Camille asked. "I don't have one." He whispered. 'That's new." I said. "Well, it's not my fault these girls are not worth it!" He said jokingly. "You're so vain!" Camille giggled! "Well, I'm off to somewhere. I'll be dancing in the dance floor fishing for girls. Later." He said while walking away. "That's just so wrong!" I said to Camille. "I know. You're such a gentleman, Logan. That's why I love you." She said. "Really now?" I said smiling.

"Welcome, Juniors and Seniors to the annual promenade!" Principal Ikeman said in the stage while getting pity applause. "Show more energy or I'll cancel this shit!" He warned us. With that, we gave him the loudest of all applause. "Thank you! Now here to perform is Heffron Drive." While Kendall and Dustin show up, the whole gym went crazy over them; as if they're like a star, then again, they are. "Wait; do you know who that guy is?" Carlos sneaked behind me. "Yeah, why? You know him?" I asked him. Then, James came in. "Is that who I think it is?" "Do you guys know him or something?" I asked them. "He seems familiar. I just don't know where I saw him." Carlos said wondering. "Good evening everybody. My name's Kendall and this is my friend Dustin. We'll be here serenading you guys all night long." Kendall said while playing his guitar. "Did he?" James and Carlos looked at each other. "Did he what?" I'm still clueless at what they're talking about. "But I thought…" James said. "Well, he's there!" Carlos replied. "I am so clueless right now." I said to them. "Oh sorry." Carlos said. "That guy over there, Kendall, he used to go here." James said. "I know that. What I want to know is how'd you know him?" I asked them. "He's one of us; he's our best friend." Carlos whispered. "Say what now?" I said shocked. "Yeah, the three of us would be jamming out together and stuff. He's really popular. Every guy is so jealous of him, but he thinks he's worthless." James said. "Yeah, after the day the he said he'll be dropping out, we didn't hear anything from him anymore." Carlos said. "We thought he moved to some other state. Heck, we even thought he was already dead." James said. "Well, you guys were wrong. Sigh! If only I could tell you his story. Well what he shared at least." I sighed. "You know him?" James asked. "Yeah for about a week or 2 now; I met him at the hotel café I was telling you guys." I told them. "Whoa! Now, tell us what he told you. Please. We missed him so much." Carlos said with pleading eyes. "Alright! He didn't move to some other state; that's not the reason why he dropped out. His parents' business got bankrupt and they also had a divorce. He didn't choose any of his parents, so he decided to live on his own. Because he's just a freelance musician, he has to choose to drop out of school in order to survive." I told them. As I told his story, my heart breaks into pieces. I don't know why. Is it because of the guilt? Or is it because of the pity? "Harsh!" James said.

As Kendall finishes their first song, he quickly glanced at us, noticing that we've been talking. "Now, I want everybody to be on the dance floor. Come on now! You're gonna love this one." He said. "And here to help me are my 2 best friends. Hey James, Carlos! Come up to the stage!" He screamed. James and Carlos never thought that he'd remembered them. They thought he had already forgotten. Yes, I do have my own personal longings, but I've never been so glad to see friends reunited again.

They started to whisper on each other. As they whisper, they wear those grins which are quite remarkable. As Kendall played his keyboard, I asked Camille to dance. "_'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you…"_ I never knew they sounded so beautiful. The song quite fits this moment. Although…

"This song is so perfect." She said as she snuggled me as we dance. "I know." I said to her quite subtle. We drowned ourselves with their voices running through our ears, fulfilling the very message of the song. Nothing, indeed, matters! "I love you." She whispered. A kiss on the forehead was all I can give. I don't have any words to say. That very moment took my tongue away. What a state of bliss I have right now.

The song was finish, James and Carlos went down the stage to go back on their seats. Kendall sang another song. This time, he went for acoustics. And we would just listen to him. As he strummed his guitar and sing, quietness and stillness embraced the whole place. Of course, there are people who are dancing, but they seemed to be hypnotized by Kendall's voice. There is really something in him, not just his voice. There's something more for sure.

"I love how all of you are doing tonight." He said as he finishes another. "I love the vibes here. What'd you say, Dustin?" he turns to his friend, Dustin. Dustin didn't spoke a thing. He never changed his poker face, not one bit. "Yep, you do love life more than anything." Kendall said as he turned to him sarcastically. "Anyway, the food's almost here and we have to take a break. A few more moments and this year's prom king and queen will be crowned. So don't forget to vote." He said. He then left the stage going to the locker room.

The food came. It was quite an exquisite meal they served. "These foods are delicious!" I said. "Want me to feed you?" Camille asked me. "Oh come on, now." I giggled. "Please." She said. "Oh alright." I said agreeing to her. She could really think the sweetest things.

As soon as we finished our meals, they came back to the stage to serenade us once more. There seems to be something wrong with Kendall now. Something has changed from him. I couldn't name it.

They performed something I would not expect from them. From the looks of it, Dustin was also quite puzzled. It seems that it's only me who quite noticed something different. "Hey, do you notice something different? Oh like uhm, the mood to have gone depressing?" I asked Camille. "Not really. Why? Was it depressing?" She asked. "Uhm, I don't know. There's something different." I said being suspicious. "Don't be silly Logan!" She said as she kisses me. "Does that change something? Now hush! Be quiet and let's savor the moment." "You're such." I said smiling.

3 or 4 songs after, Principal Ikeman interrupted them. I guess it's time for us to know who won prom king and queen. "So how's everyone doing tonight?" As expected, the crowd would be silent. "Come on now…" Nothing! "Alright! You freaks! You don't want any thrill! Here! Your prom king and queen are Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts!" With that the crowd has gone wild. "Oh now, you're up with all the energy!" He complained. I can't believe we won. I never knew we would be the school's most popular couple. "I guess we won." I said to Camille. "Oh come on. We deserve it." She said. We came up to the stage to be crowned by Principal Ikeman. "Now, it's time for the prom king and prom queen to take the stage." He said.

Kendall smiled a little after knowing that we've won. "I guess this song will suit you guys. I hope your 'forever' won't just last for a measly 3 years or so." He said as he strummed his guitar. "Our song!" Camille said. "_You took my hand, you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around. Uh huh, that's right."_ We danced gracefully as he sang the song. I could not take my eyes of him, knowing that something's different from him. It's not his usual self. I know he would not sing this song. He has other songs that will suit us in his repertoire. This is so unlike him now. "_When someone said 3 years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out. 'Cause they're all wrong. I know better. 'Cause you said forever and ever. Who knew?" _He belted it with every feeling he has. Holding back only tears, I guess. I looked at his face as we dance. His green eyes glistening, holding back tears. Now I know…

"Hey are you okay?" Camille asked me, getting my attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. I love this moment of ours." I told her with a little lie in it. "Me too…" She said as she leans her head in my chest.

As we finished dancing, Kendall could not take it anymore. I can see it in his face. He can't do one last song for the whole batch to dance with. He immediately approached Principal Ikeman and left together with Dustin. Since they left, Principal Ikeman set upped the sound system and played Rebecca Black's "Friday". Oh Principal Ikeman…. The whole venue laughed, but, since this would be the last song, everybody gave no fucks and danced the hell out. They enjoyed every minute of it. "And that concludes our promenade! I wish you guys had a great night!"

Camille yawned as we danced. "You tired?" I asked her. "Yeah, I guess. Take me home?" She asked. "Of course."

We quickly jumped in my dad's car and drive her off to her house. While we're on the road, she suddenly fell asleep. Oh she's really cute when she sleeps. Soon, we reached her house. I carried her and rang their doorbell. Mr. Roberts opened the door with a scary look on his face. "Hi there, Mr. Roberts, nice evening we're having." He looked at Camille then he looked at me. "Put her in her bed." He smiled. "Yes sir." I said as I smiled back. I went upstairs and dropped her off of her bed. I made sure she was comfortable enough.

I was about to head home, when I suddenly thought of Kendall. I can't forget the look on his face as he left. So I thought to myself, "Where would he stay by this time?" Then, it hit me…

I parked my dad's car in front of the hotel. I went to the garden when we first hang out, the garden that he called his sanctuary. And I was right, he was there.

"I thought you'd be here." I said in a low voice.

"Go away!"

"Come on now, Kendall!"

"What do you want? Just leave me alone for God's sake!"

"Come on! Pour it on me! Everything you want to do, do it! I'll be here standing." I said to him. "Sigh! Don't hide it from me. I'm your friend, remember? I'll do everything to comfort you." He stood up from where he sat. He looked at me in the eyes. Trying to connect what he feels. He was about to punch me, but instead he quickly grabbed me and hugged me. He hugged me so tight, I can barely breathe. As he hugged me, he cried his heart out, wetting my suit with his tears. "Come on, big man! Let it all out! It's okay! I got you!" I said to him, patting his back.

It takes a while until he stops sobbing. I couldn't blame him. It must've been really hard to accept it. We later sat in our spot. We didn't talk for about 10 minutes. He was just leaning his head in my left shoulder, until he asked me something. "So… How'd you found out?" I took a deep sigh before I replied to him. "The moment you changed your mood a while ago, although, I wasn't quite sure. My hunches were confirmed when you sang "Who Knew" to us. Your eyes were also watery by that time. And I know it's not a twig or some irritations. I know you're ready to burst out your emotions. Thus, you walking away before the prom was finish." "I see… You're a keen observer." He said smiling. "So… How did she do it?" I asked him. He didn't speak; instead, he reached into his pocket and showed me his phone with a text message from Jo saying "It's over." "That's it? That's just it?" I asked him. Again, he didn't speak. He just nodded. "That's bullshit! She could have called or something. If she wants to just text it, she could have at least tried explaining why!" I said to him quite agitated. "I know…" He said. "Did you call her or texted her back?" I asked. "No. I think it's better off that way. She might just hurt me more." He said. "It's okay, Kendall. You'll find another one who'll be so much better than her." I said to him patting his back.

"You know what? I am so glad that we've met." He said as me lay down.

"Why?"

"You're the only who's there for me. You're the only one who comforted me. You're the only one who never left. You're the only who sees me when I'm invisible."

"You're just being sweet."

"No, I'm serious!"

"Well, I'm glad that I'm helping you."

I suddenly fell asleep. All, of what I think, I remember, before falling into unconsciousness, was him calling the nickname he gave, a soft, moist 'skin' pressing against my lips and somebody whispering "I love you."

* * *

><p>Notes: What do you think of it? Did you like it? Haha! A little bit of mystery to be answered next chapter. So stay tuned! Although, you probably know the answer to that. :)) I can't promise any date on when to update this. :( But one thing's for sure, it'll be updated before the 31st. I promise before we hit September. :D<p> 


	8. Boyfriend

**Note:** WAZAAA! It's back! After months of hiatus!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Boyfriend<p>

I woke up in my bed, half conscious. I didn't know what happened. All I remember is that I passed out while talking to Kendall and someone whispering "I love you" or so. My head's still fuzzy.

"Well, good morning, Hortense!" Carlos greeted me. "What?" I said as my head is still fuzzy. "You want some breakfast? I'm making waffles." He said. "Yeah, sure." I said still half conscious.

I went down from my bed to eat breakfast that Carlos has served. "These are some good looking waffles." I said. "Careful, you don't want to fall in love with them." He kid. "What?" I said clueless. "Nothing. Now, eat!" He said.

"What happened last night? How did I get here?" I asked him.

"Kendall brought you here. He even changed you into your pajamas."

"What? He did what? Anyway, where's my dad's car?"

"Outside, I parked it there."

"I see…"

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Kendall calling me.

"Morning, Hortense!" He greeted gleefully!

"Morning too… Thanks for bringing me home, by the way, and also for changing me in my pajamas. Say, you didn't happen to… You know?" I blushed.

"Oh you mean peak at your huge bulge? Nah, definitely not! Hahaha!" He chuckled.

"Kendall!"

It suddenly came into my mind about the last thing that happened to me before I fall into unconsciousness. Was he the one who did that? Or am I just imagining things? Sigh! This is getting very complicated now! "So why did you called me? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, nothing much… I just want you to hang out with me. How about at Starbucks, in the nearby mall; at around noon?"

"Sure I guess, but what about the hotel?"

"Someone's going to use it."

"Okay… On one condition!" A thought suddenly popped into my head…

"What's that?"

"I'm paying!"

"Oh come on now, Hortense!"

"You need to save that money! So don't resist!"

"Whatever you say! So I'll be meeting you then?"

"Yep!"

"Looks like someone's going to have a date!" Carlos said while he eats some waffles. "It's not a date!" I said defensively. "Just be careful! Remember, you're still in a relationship with Camille, by the way, shouldn't you be having a date with her?" He asked. "She's with her dad today." I said. "Anyway, like what I said, be careful! Choose now while it's still early." He said calmly. "I know! But right now I'm just so confused! I like Camille. She's always been there for me and we've been together for a while now. And Kendall just… Ugh! Why is this happening to me?" I said all panicky! "Just don't play with both fires! You don't want to get hurt – er – one of them. Just think about who you're going to pick!" He said a little frustrated. "Wait, since when did you know about this?" I asked him curiously. "Too obvious, Logie! Too obvious!" He said as he walked away.

Noon came and I went there as we agreed upon. I saw him sitting, having a crooked smile that always gets me. I quickly noticed that he brought his guitar. That's quite unusual. I mean why would he bring his guitar on such a public place?

"So, uhm, what up with the guitar?" I asked him as I took my seat.

"Nothing special…" He grinned at me.

"So what do you want?"

"Anything. Surprise me."

I went for a minute to get us some coffee and food. "Okay, here. So–" As soon as I went to our table, he started playing his guitar and everyone's staring at us. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Just sit down. Trust me." He smiled.

As soon as he took my seat he began to sing: "_Have __you__ ever__ got __the __feeling __that__ you__'__re __drawn __to __someone__…"_Oh no, please let this be not what I'm thinking. I'm blushing and all I can do is look down. I don't even know if should be embarrassed or be pleased at this, although the crowd finds it a bit sweet – quite strange.

"_You__'__re__ looking __for __a__ boyfriend, __I __see __that__…"_ Okay, enough with this shyness. It's cute, it's sweet, and it's winning my heart. He sings very sweet and very sincere, plus looking into his green eyes always gets me. His eyes and his voice are the things that killed me inside.

He finished holding a high note to finally win my heart. Apparently, he did not only win my heart, but he also won the heart of the crowd as they smiled upon us. "So? What do you say? Logan Mitchell, can I be your boyfriend?" With that the whole crowd went for awe.

I was about to say yes. I admit it. It did win my heart. I'm already in love with him or so I thought sometimes. His sincere eyes tell me everything that I'll be alright with him – that he won't hurt me. But before I get fooled by this lovey-dovey feeling that he brought, I think I must considered some facts first.

"Kendall…" I said.

"Yes?"

"I can't. I mean, you can't."

"W–why?"

"It's not the time yet. First, it's only been days after Jo broke up with you. I have a feeling that this is your 'defense mechanism' talking – not you. What if suddenly she reappears and by some miracle she wants you back? What about us then? Then, there's me. I'm still in a relationship and I don't think I can afford hurting Camille. I need some time to think which of you I should pick. I'm still confused as much as you're confused with your feelings."

Okay…" He said, disappointed. "I'm sorry…" I said. "It's okay… Can I at least do this?" He said. Clueless at what he said, I sat there and stared at him as he leaned forward and kissed me. This is one crazy date.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: I might just do a prequel to this chapter. I might do a chapter explaining what happened to Kendall and Carlos while Logan is asleep. I might just. :D


End file.
